Betrayal
by justafan245
Summary: Katara feels betrayed wow isnt that amazing for a summary! Yea i can't do them just read it and tell me what you think!


Just a quick thing i thought up when i went to bed last night - had to get it down as quickly as possible and here is the end result. Please review it would be nice to know what you think of it and please tell me how i can improve :)

Disclaimer: don't own it - on with the story

Betrayal 

Betrayal. Why have I been using that word so often lately? It has been echoing through my mind, through every thought and feeling as though it is part of me. It never used to be. It used to be so separate.

They said the fire nation betrayed the world when they attacked; I accepted it, we all did. They were traitors pure and simple. It was accepted, into our minds, into our hearts and into our very beings. Then as things became personal, the words we used to describe them changed. They were vicious, merciless thugs bent only on destruction. They were destroyers. Destroyers of lives.

We forgot the old word of betrayal; their behaviour was only to be expected. That word betrayal was lost in the history.

So when did this word become so personal to me? Why can I feel it tugging at me, breaking my heart in two? Why has this word engulfed me, making the tears fall when I'm alone at night and sleep refuses to take me?

I know. I know, deep down within me what the answer to all these questions is although I'm ashamed, too embarrassed at my foolishness to admit it. But now, in the darkness, away from prying eyes and sympathetic ears who try to prise my secret away, now I can admit it. It is because I dared to trust a fire bender.

I will not think of his name; it is too painful for me to re-call. I have long thought of him simply as the enemy; the betrayer of my trust. He had always been the enemy and I should have known a few hours in a cave would not change that.

I believed him though, every lie that fell from his lips I believed, as I then believed in humanity. Not anymore. Whereas before I believed that everyone had a little humanity within them, I now know that some are born without, without compassion, without a conscience.

I truly believed he had changed; his new looks, his humility, his 'truthfulness', they all tricked me into believing that such a man could change, that such a man could be gentle, that he was _such _a man because he lacked love. Needless to say I was wrong.

And still, you must ask why being betrayed by my, at the time, former enemy should surprise and affect me so much. Surely I must have expected it, and if not, why should I care? I had never cared before.

This is the question which keeps me up at night, even now as the sun begins to rise and the new day is dawning and I know I shall have no rest tonight.

I know I can answer it but it scares me half to death. It scares me because I feel _I _am the traitor when I think how I felt then, how I am still feeling. What he confided to me in that short time we spent together, it seemed to strike a chord, deep down within me. His tales were so filled with loss and sadness…they just seemed to explain all his actions, all his mannerisms, all his beliefs. My heart went out to this poor man, so cruelly marked. I pitied him, felt interest in him that I had never felt before. My eyes traced his scar intently and saw the pain trapped inside the angry burn. My mind was in overdrive; how handsome he must have been without it, how handsome he still was.

I felt myself wanting to heal him. To heal his face, to heal his heart. To heal his heart with my own.

That is why his betrayal hurt so badly. I had given him my love to him. I had given it to replace some of that love he had been so cruelly deprived of. No, give is the wrong word here, he had captured it; taken it from me with every word he said. I had been glad of it, I had let him take it, without a fight and now, now I want it back. It is impossible, I know very well it is impossible. He has it, he owns it, and he owns me. Everything he does, every evil thing he may say, will hurt me more than any injury inflicted upon me. It will plunge into my soul like a thousand daggers and rip me apart, eat away at me from the inside until there is just the outer shell left. The outer shell of a broken woman.

I know he will use it against me. Use my love to get what he wants: he betrayed my heart and now I must wait until the time comes when my heart must betray me.

* * *

Yea any reviews, comments, tips very much welcome:)


End file.
